


On the Phone

by BellaGattino, Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's never been known for his patience</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Phone

Jared woke up from a dream of a hot, heavenly mouth and a hotter, even more heavenly ass, to find himself hard and aching. That wasn't really all that unusual, but the cold expanse of sheets next to him was. Jared ran a hand down over his stomach, fondling himself almost absently. He briefly considered just jerking off before he decided to go see if he could find a better way to get the relief he needed. Rolling out of bed, he pulled on a pair of sweats and padded down the hall to the kitchen, following the faint tones of a low voice until he found Jensen standing in front of the stove while talking on the phone. When he turned around, Jared smiled at him and mouthed, _Morning, baby_.

Jensen smiled brightly and tilted his head back for a kiss. He mouthed, Sorry as he pulled away and said, "Yeah, I know, Mama," into the phone. Rolling his eyes for Jared's benefit, he turned back to the stove to check on breakfast. Piling pancakes onto a stack, he slid the plate into the oven, then smacked Jared's hand with the spatula when he tried to reach past him to steal a piece of bacon. "I know, but I don't think Mac meant it like that."

First he was denied his boyfriend, and now he was denied his breakfast. Jared's morning was definitely not off to a stellar start. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist, pressing against him to let him feel the hard line of his dick. Dipping his head, he whispered, "Hurry up and get off the phone, baby; I need you."

The whimper he couldn't control was quickly covered with a cough, and Jensen tried to pull away only to get hauled back against him even tighter. He covered the speaker and hissed, "My mother's on the line!"

Jared groaned softly and dropped his head down against Jensen's shoulders. He loved his boyfriend's parents, he really did, but there was almost no power on earth that could stop Donna Ackles when she was on a tear about something, and from the sound of it, she was on one right now. That meant it could be quite a while before Jensen was off the phone - and that was a while Jared didn't want to wait.

"Mama, you know as well as I do that Mac's got her head on straighter then me and Josh combined," Jensen said as Jared slid a hand under the waistband of his pajama pants. A huge hand moved down to cup his balls and roll them around, making him harden and leaving him unable to do more than make a vague noise that he hoped translated as agreement.

Jared grinned and bit Jensen's neck. "Wanna fuck you," he whispered, loosening the pajama pants so he could shove them down and shove them down until they puddled on the floor at Jensen's feet.

It took him a minute to realize that his mother had asked him a question, maybe because all the blood in his body had run down to his cock. "No, Mama," he ground out. "I don't think we need to worry about that."

Jared was there one second, then gone the next, and when Jensen turned to look over his shoulder at him, he had to bite back a moan at the sight of Jared on his knees behind him. Oh, God. He was definitely going to Hell, but when his boyfriend purred, "Spread your legs for me, baby," he couldn't refuse him. His reward was a finger stroking over his cleft, slipping down to press against his hole.

Jensen spread his legs a little wider and arched his back, pushing back towards Jared. "Mac was just running her mouth," he bleated. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Jared wasn't paying attention to the conversation above him anymore, too busy admiring the sweet curve of his ass. Round and gorgeous and perfect, like a ripe peach that was his alone. And there was only one thing worth doing with peaches.

Teeth scraped over the top curve of one cheek, then sank in and Jensen thought he was going to lose his mind. He knew he was when Jared stopped mouthing over his ass and started kissing his hole, flicking his tongue out to lick him. And God, he really needed to stop buying Jared those popsicles! If it was possible, he'd gotten even better at this lately, something Jensen thought was due to all the exercise his tongue was getting with the damn popsicles.

Jared swirled his tongue around, tracing the edges of Jensen's hole.He loved rimming Jensen, loved the whimpers and sounds he usually made as he licked him, even though today he was having to make do without them. Sucking softly, he concentrated on teasing him with lush, wet kisses and slow flicks of his tongue. When he heard Jensen's breath hitch, he pulled back and looked up along the length of his spine. "Want me to tongue fuck you, baby?" he purred softly. "Need my tongue inside you?"

"Yes!" Jensen hissed, trying to push back against him, then immediately had to contradict himself. "No, Mama, I'm not gonna call her for you."

Jared sealed his mouth over his hole and sucked hard, and Jensen wondered exactly what he'd done that deserved this kind of torture. His fingers tightened around the phone until he thought it might crack, and another whimper slipped out, one that he quickly covered with another cough. "I'm not getting sick," he assured his mother when she asked. "I'm fine."

"Gonna be more than fine before I'm done with you," Jared teased him softly. He eased Jensen's cheeks further apart with his thumbs and stared for a minute at the tiny hole, already shining wet from his mouth and about to get wetter. Another hard lick and Jared was pushing inside, going in deep until his teeth were scraping against the rim of Jensen's hole.

Oh, fuck. Jensen bit back a moan that would have let his mother know, without a single doubt, what he was up to. As it was, his head hit the counter with a resounding thunk as he struggled to hang on to the phone. He could dimly hear his mother going on about Mac and the guy she was dating, but he really didn't give a flying fuck right at that moment. And if that made him a bad person or a sucky brother, then so be it.

Just when Jensen thought he was about to go insane, Jared eased back and nipped one of his cheeks. "C'mon, baby, lemme fuck you," he whined.

Jensen covered the handset and twisted around to see Jared staring up at him with begging eyes while he rubbed himself through his sweats. "I'm on the phone," he whispered. "I can't just -"

But Jared wasn't about to be talked out of it that easily. He pushed himself to his feet and shoved his sweatpants down, watching Jensen's expression turn hungry as he stared at his dick. Stroking himself a few times, he reached out to take his boyfriend's hand, guiding it down to wrap around him, groaning when he felt him start to work him on his own. His hand felt incredible, fingers still slightly slippery with the butter he'd been using to cook breakfast.

Hmm, now there was a thought. Reaching around him to pick up the softened stick that lay beside the stove, Jared held it up so Jensen could see. "I'll lick you clean," he purred softly, when he saw a refusal start to form.

Jensen was going to say no, he really was, but Jared gave him that slow smile that made heat slip through his veins, and he swallowed hard and said, "I want a shower afterward. And you get me completely clean."

Like there was any way he was going to turn that down. Jared was nodding before the words were even out of Jensen's mouth. As soon as his lover turned back around, he set the butter down, scooped a bit up, and rubbed it over Jensen's hole, buttery fingers sinking easily inside. Going back for more, he shoved it up into him, coating every inch he could reach and taking a vicious satisfaction in the way Jensen's breath hitched as he rubbed hard over his prostate.

"I-I know, Mama, but Mac's old enough to make her own decisions now. You've gotta let go eventually," Jensen pointed out shakily, glancing quickly back to see Jared slicking himself up, and he was never going to be able to see butter again without getting hard.

When Jared pushed him forward, Jensen stepped out of his pajama pants and spread his legs, leaning down on his elbows. Jared pushed in slowly, and Jensen's mind shorted out for a second. Jared always felt huge - hell, he was huge, but with only butter smoothing his way, he felt fucking enormous.

"Okay?" Jared panted, breath hot against his neck.

Jensen nodded, whimpering softly as Jared pulled back then pushed in. "Mac's a smart girl, Mama," he choked out, then shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from moaning right into the receiver.

With nothing better to do, Jared set up a slow, lazy rhythm, indulging in long, smooth strokes - the best kind of morning fuck, in his opinion. The butter had melted, and he could feel the warm liquid slipping along his dick, sleek and smooth, and he wondered why they hadn't thought about using it as lube long before this.

"N-now, Mama, Mac's not gonna run off with some - some artist and forget about the family," Jensen stuttered, gasping as Jared rocked right into his prostate. For some reason, the slow, easy rhythm was driving him nuts, and he was about two seconds from begging for Jared to hurry up and _fuck him_ already!

Mouthing Jensen's jaw, he moved up to his ear to whisper, "You feel good, baby. Think you can wait til you're off the phone to come or are you gonna lose it with your momma on the line?"

With Jared talking in his ear like that, Jensen knew it wouldn't take long. He could already feel the slow, steady burn creeping along his spine, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay quiet when he came. Not when Jared was playing his body like a violin, reaching around to take his cock on one huge hand, his thumb rubbing over the tip of his dick while he ground against him just right.

"Okay!" he snapped. "I'll call her." Jared's teeth closed on his shoulder, and Jensen was out of time. "I'm gonna call her right now," he blurted out. "LoveyouMamatalktoyoulater. Bye!"

Fumbling for the button, he managed to hang up the phone right before a loud groan ripped its way out of him. "Ohhh, fuck, Jay!"

"Yeah," he purred, every thrust pushing Jensen's dick into Jared's fist as he fucked into him. "That's it, baby. Couldn't take it, could you? Just had to get off or you were gonna lose it, no matter what, weren'tcha?"

"Fuck, yeah." He dropped the phone and braced himself against the counter, moaning as Jared started to really fuck him, the lazy rhythm of earlier vanishing as they both got closer to coming. "Fuck me, Jay," he panted. "So close, baby. So gooooooood."

"Gonna lick you clean," Jared grunted, tightening his grip on Jensen's hips. "Lay you out and - fuck! - rim you til you're ready to go again."

"God, yeah, Jay." Jensen's body jerked with each thrust. Jared was slamming right into his prostate and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Yeah, right there. Fuck!" He reached behind him to get Jared to go deeper, his nails digging into Jared's ass. "FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!"

"So. Fucking. Loud," Jared ground out, fucking him right through his orgasm the way he knew Jensen liked it best. "That's it, lemme hear it. Wanna hear how much you love it, baby."

Jensen collapsed back against Jared, letting him take his full weight until Jared was the only thing keeping him standing. "God, so good," he panted, tightening around him to make it as good for Jared as Jared always did for him. "Come on, Jay. Fill me up."

"Yeah, gonna give it to you," he told him, shoving up into him. God, he loved this, when Jensen was pliant and easy. "Fuck, gonna - ohfuck, Jen -" Just a few more thrusts and he was coming, spurting hot and hard into Jensen, his own moans bouncing off the kitchen cabinets while he rode it out.

Jensen's soft groan echoed Jared's when liquid heat filled him. "Yeah, baby, just like that. Love hearing you come," he purred,

"Love you," he mumbled into Jensen's neck, wrapping his arms around him for a hug.

Those words never failed to make him smile, and Jensen turned to kiss the top of Jared's head. "Love you too."

Jared shivered as he pulled out and stared down at "Fuck, baby, always so hot. Every single time, just drives me nuts, you know that?"

"Nuts huh?" He chuckled and turned around, looping his arms around his lover's neck. "I like making you nuts. You fucking slam me when you're nuts."

A smack on the ass made him jump and moan softly. "Slut," Jared teased. "C'mon, grab our breakfast. I'll show you just how nuts I can get after we're done."


End file.
